impossiblecreaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seeds Sown
Seeds Sown is the fifteenth and final mission of the campaign. The mission starts on July second, same day as the previous mission. This is a two-on-one mission. Rex and Dr. Ganglion lands on Isla Tantus, Upton Julius' homebase. Julius lands his gyrocopter to greet Rex and a group of creatures surround him. Julius then reveals that since Rex is a product of the original Sigma Technology chamber he will be able to control Rex with it when he's close enough. Julius then tries to control Rex using a remote wired to the original Sigma chamber. However, Rex resists the control, breaks free, and gains control of the surrounding creatures, who chase Julius and Ganglion away. Synopsis The mission starts and the player will have the ten creatures from the prologue under their command as the start of an army. The player will need to build their army quickly as they will be under constant attack by land, air and sea. There will be a Creature Chamber and an Air Chamber right north of the player's lab. In order to make things easier the player should early muster up an army to take the water route north to destroy Upton's Water Chamber to stop attacks from behind. Dr. Ganglion's base is up the mountain to the west, the road will be cluttered with towers and both enemies will constantly send waves towards the player. When Dr. Ganglion's base is destroyed a scene will play where Ganglion tries to run away but trips over a fan on the ground and is thrown into the air, crashing into Julius' fortress' walls. Finally, the road into Julius' base is open but the going isn't easy, because from then on Julius acts a little more aggressive. After Julius' base is destroyed Rex and Julius talk to each other shortly. Rex then turns to walk away. Julius then pulls out a gun and is about to shoot Rex, but one of Julius' own creatures, a Spitting Eagle, picks him up and carries him away. Lucy then comes out of the base and the two are reunited. Lucy asks if it's over and Rex says yes, but when the camera shows his eyes they are completely blank. Units Dr. Ganglion's Army (Blue) * Anteel: Ant torso, legs and backbody, Electric Eel head. * Armadeleon: Armadillo legs, torso and tail, Chameleon head. * Grizzly Bull Grizzly Bear frontlegs, torso and tail, Bull head and hindlegs. * Poisonilla: Poison Frog head, hindlegs and rump, Gorilla arms and torso. * Spitting Eagle: Spitting Cobra head and tail, eagle wings, torso and legs. * Vultorpion: Vulture wings and head, Scorpion back, pincers, legs and tail. Upton Julius' army (Red) * Antale: Ant torso, legs and backbody, Sperm Whale head. * Archerpotamus: Archerfish head, Hippopotamus torso, legs and tail. * Elephorpion: Elephant head and torso, Scorpion pincers, legs and stinger. * Girapanzee: Giraffe head and tail, Chimpanzee torso arms and legs. * Killeranpanzee: Killer Whale head, torso and tail, Chimpanzee arms. * Piraneetah: Piranha head and tail, Cheetah legs and torso. * Spermilla: Gorilla head, arms, torso, legs and rump. Sperm Whale none, just for size- * Wasponess: Wasp wings and backbody, Lioness head, torso and legs. Player's starting Army * Dragonamus: Dragonfly legs, Hippopotamus head, torso and tail. X3 * Hyram: Hyena legs, torso and tail, Ram head. X2 * Killilla: Killer Whale head, torso and tail, Gorilla arms and legs. X2 * Komodo Driger: Komodo Dragon head and tail, Tiger legs and torso. X3 Objectives * Destroy Ganglion's Lab. * Destroy Julius’s Lab. Category:Missions